More to Come
by orangepencils
Summary: Gilbert has decided that he's going to make something for Matthew today even if it's the last thing he does. And the stove can go to hel*, really. Rated for language.


**Week Long One Year Anniversary**

**More to Come**

**These are so late, like you wouldn't believe it! November 2****nd**** marked my one year of writing Hetalia fanfiction so I decided to celebrate that week by writing seven stories on seven different pairings. I wrote five and this is the second one I'm typing. I blame school. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Why is it really cold in this room and finally, a short vacation!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

Week Long One Year Anniversary

More to Come

Gilbert Belischmidt, the awesome (ex) nation of Prussia, was standing in the kitchen trying to bake a cake. He had hunted down this recipe through his brother's baking books and he had copied it down quickly before putting everything back the way he had found it. There was simply no way he was letting people know that he was baking. Ever.

There was a reason as to why he was baking, or more like, trying to bake. Today marked the one year date that Matthew had blurted out that he liked him and that he had responded in kind. Even though he had feigned not knowing what today was, the truth remained that he did know what the day meant and that he had remembered.

The only problem with his oh so brilliant plan was that he had no idea what to get for Canada because Canada had everything he possible needed. Hence the cake. Matthew always went on about how it was the little gestures that mattered so he was trying to do just that – a little gesture. Except there was flour inside his slippers and baking soda down his pants – somehow. This was not awesome.

He tried following the recipe one step at the time, he even took his time and didn't rush through the process, but he wasn't cut out to bake cakes apparently. And his brother made it look so easy too. He cursed a few times before checking over that he had done everything properly and then put the cake in the oven. He could only wait and hope for the best.

* * *

When Matthew walked into his house, it was to the welcoming smell of something baking. He toed his shoes off before following the scent to the kitchen where he found his lover squatting in front of the oven, back to him. The Canadian enjoyed the view of Prussia's backside for a moment before clearing his throat.

"My, my, this is new. I didn't know you could bake." Gilbert turned his head quickly in his direction and almost looked startled. Almost.

"Oh, hey. I don't bake; I just make exceptions every now and then." Matthew rolled his eyes, but let it pass for now.

"So what's the exception today?" Gilbert gave him a look that clearly said "are you kidding me?" and took out the cake.

"Today's an awesome day to make cake, that's all." Canada sat down on his counter and watched the older man continue to prep the cake.

"Uh-huh, of course it is. 'You sure it has nothing to do with an anniversary?" Prussia was silent for a moment as he turned on the oven fan to speed up the cooling process.

"Maybe…" He finally said. Matthew smiled brightly at him.

"You're the best, you truly are."

"Of course I am; I'm awesome like that." Canada rolled his eyes again.

"Shut up and kiss me already."

"Much obliged." Prussia walked up to him and did as he had been told. For as long as this relationship was going to last, one thing was for sure, he wouldn't be making cake every year. No way in fucking hell.

**OWARI**

**I had honestly forgotten about these. Aha, oups.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: October 28****th**** 2010, 3:32pm**

**Finished writing: October 29****th**** 2010, 2:13am**

**Started typing: December 15****th**** 2010, 1:59pm**

**Finished typing: December 15****th**** 2010, 2:16pm**


End file.
